Session 3 - Behind Enemy Lines
After placing some orders with Kilmah the blacksmith and buying some supplies at the Generous Coin, the party did some looting before attending Xentax's war council. At the council was Xentax, Zyndar, an elf named Anduil, and an arrogant and terrifying demon woman named Ctha-Nitha. Xentax's plan was to let the Army of Revolt cross the two remaining bridges over the Ditch, then attack them using primarily Ctha-Nitha's gnoll shock troops. At the same time, Anduil's elves would traverse an inter-planar passage found by Zyndar in the Black Atlas. Once behind enemy lines, they would prevent the attacking force from retreating by destroying the bridges, and eliminate any reserve forces left on the counter-clockwise side of the Ditch. Xentax asked the party to scout ahead and ensure that Anduil's force could safely use the portals to get behind the lines. Xentax gave the party a stone called the "Door Bauble" The party used the bauble to find an abandoned house. In the basement they found a statue of a grotesque fish-like humanoid working at an anvil with a hammer. There were pieces of chalk on the floor and they found that drawing a door on the anvil in chalk caused the statue to create an actual door on the wall. The portal was on the ceiling of the room beyond. The party entered the portal after some minor mishaps and found themselves in the Elemental Plane of Water on an ice bridge leading through a tunnel of spinning swirling water. The water circled swiftly around them forming a tube through which the bridge ran. The party advanced, but soon were attacked by several sahuagin who commanded two large sharks. The party defeated the sahuagin and continued along the bridge for a couple of hours at which point they found the other portal. It was guarded by a marid named Abbar Savi who said the party could pass if they beat him at a game. After several attempts, the party won the game, and Abbar Savi let them pass. They showed some interest in his situation and he told them that he was imprisoned as the bridge's guardian and that he could be freed by destroying a gem, the location of which could be found in the Shattered Temple in Sigil. The party promised to help him and proceeded through the portal. The portal led to a rooftop on the counterclockwise side of the Ditch. The party rested until Anduil's elves began to file through the portal. Anduil said he could use some help eliminating a hobgoblin commander whose command post was in a nearby park. The party went to the park and eliminated the commander's guards and captured the commander himself, gathering intelligence and some treasure, and then burning the command post. They took their prisoner back through the portal where they laid low while Ctha-Nitha's gnolls rampaged through the attacking army. After waiting out the battle, they delivered their intelligence and prisoner to Xentax who thanked them profusely. They spent some time looting the dead, selling their booty to Bron and Kilmah, then went back to Zyndar's to rest. Category:Session Summaries